The intrusions of such birds as sparrows or feral beasts into paddy fields, dry fields, orchards or other cultivated land for certain kinds of crops during fruition or harvest season result in tremendous losses to the crops.
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ scarecrows or light reflecting tapes in order to make the birds or beasts frightened and to prevent their approach to the farm. However, those methods have turned out to be unsatisfactory.
It is also known in this art to make explosive sounds by means of toy pistol or any other exploding means to repel birds or beasts from the farm. However, difficulties and problems have been encountered when employing exploding means such as toy pistol or toy gun which stem largely from the fact that men must carry the exploding means with them and charge and explode the gunpowder one by one.
In addition to being dangerous and inconvenient, this method did not save farmers' labor greatly. Further, when using the above method, it is particularly inconvenient to stay on the farm at night in order to drive away the nocturnal animals.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved apparatus for exploding gunpowder automatically and repeatedly for repelling birds or beasts which is very convenient and inexpensive, and does not require farmers to stay on the farm wasting time.